


Opening the Storm Gates

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing on the Hellmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the Storm Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 070 - Storm

The scent of rich, wet earth rises up to meet me. A static charge tickles the little hairs on the back of my neck as the thunder rumbles closer. No doubt about it, it's not a fit night for man or beast.

And, yet, a familiar shadow lingers beneath my window. The red arc of a carelessly discarded cigarette tumbles across my lawn. The lift of Spike's head is captured in stop motion as lightning flickers.

Our eyes meet... and he smiles.

His lips taste like rain.

My heart beats against his breast.

And, gladly, I welcome the storm inside.


End file.
